


Broken

by Anaallen44



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaallen44/pseuds/Anaallen44
Summary: 3 years together Finnicks past calls to him.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

"I don't like this"

 

"I'm not asking if you like it, I'm informing you of what's happening"

 

The buffalo huffed in annoyance at the other snippy remark. The intimidating gesture would leave most reduced to a nervous blob, but not him. He remained steady where he stood, eyes unmoving. A sensual shiver ran down his back, but beyond that remain as just. Standing from the couch he mumbled.

 

"Point taken, continue"

 

Collecting their dishes he walked to the kitchen.

 

"It'll only be for 3 months, knowing him he'd mostlikey ban my communications to all but his men. So don't get too worried if I don't pick-up or call."

 

Trashing the scraps he packed the dishes into the dishwasher, Ruben grimaced. He could go a few days maybe a week, but 3 months plus the knowledge of what he was doing left a bad taste in his mouth. Looking to the left overs atop the stove he we ahead and put it in a container. Foregoing the fridge and setting it onto the counter for it to cool he returned to the living room. He sat once again infront the opposite couch which seated the Finnick who atop the giant cushion and looked relatively relaxed and calm. A little too much if you take into consideration what the job he was hired to do was.

 

"I don't like this. You said you'd avoid this kind of affiliation with your past."

 

"Avoiding is one thing ignoring is another, and I've been ignoring my past for years now. Guess its finally catching up to me, life is a bitch."

 

Ruben lowered his gaze to the coffee table between them, internalizing the others words. It was still a mystery to him what all his lovers done in shady past. Much illegal he presumed, the others proficiency with knife use was enough convincing. But those crimes were technically unseen by the law at large. Something like this could get him into real trouble. Noticeable trouble. If it got big enough and with enough attention he'd be the one charged with dealing with it. He was not looking forward to something like that. A chuckle from across himself halted him from his train of thought. He looked to the other.

 

"Your doing it again. Over thinking and over analysing, you need calm yourself. What ever happens, happens."

 

The buffalo frowned at the others nonchalant attitude. This was serious. Slamming his hoofed hand on top the wooded coffee top he voiced in a stern tone.

 

"This is serious. You need to think of what the repercussions could be. I can't calm down knowing you're going to be out there protecting some mob-boss from nearly ever gang that wants his head. Not to mention it will garner attention and **I** will be charged with the responsibility of it"

 

The slight raised voice brought notice to the others worry turned anger.

 

The finnick remained silent throughout the other dialogue. Internalizing the others worries and fears. Large furred ears flickered back slightly in acknowledgment of his lovers tempered voice. Speech ended hand without a word he stood up on the cushion below and walked to its edge, across the table, then ontop the opposite couch.  Looking up to his frustrated lover who remained seated, elbow on knee and hand slow rubbing his forehead to ease the tension/pain. He sighed, lifting a paw to rub the others tee-shirted shoulder. The hard muscle was tensed. He hated stressing his lover out, he got enough of that from the precinct.

 

They knew this was a long time coming, both worried of the day his past would come bite him in the ass so they spent all the time they could together. The dreaded day was here, and they knew where this had the potential of leading to for their relationship.

 

"I'm sorry. This is serious, and I understand you're scared-"

 

The buffaos gaze was all that looked to him.

 

"Cause I am too."

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rereading it I don't really like how the first chapter was written, but I don't want to edit it. Plan to get better during this short stories run with every chapter.

Their relationship remained secretive, a promise kept by both parties. After the case of predator vs. prey crisis months prior. Its influence while solved only acted to increase a caution of one another and segregation between the two. This separation of their kind added with the pressures of their professions in life became the first hurtle they'd have to overcome upon deciding to take their nightly stands towards a romantic level. 

First came the discussions, late nights after hours of love making they'd stay up in bed and talk. They dicussed if what was to be, what was to come, and what needed to be done. His present remained uneventful, a hoax to many as he'd scam them of their money or adopt a few regular jobs on the side. Anything to get by really, anything which caught his interest. His past was one he preferred to keep hidden, but he had shared a handful of his past activities. Barely scratching the surface of all he'd done, but the other was greatful all the same for his honesty.

Ruben would talk of his job, the stressed environmenr, aggravating subordinates, and incapable employees as he'd be left to clean up their messes. The stories he'd tell would be experiences of a certain foolhardy fox officer which would leave them laughing harder then either would of thought possible. 

At times during their nightly meets they'd pick up or order food before the night truly began or ended. It was a simple bond, one they'd continue until nearly caught.

Brief panic led to both walking on eggshells for weeks until Ruben would be the first to speak what they both thought but would never say. Revealing their relationship to the public.

The thought of bringing up excuses for reasons to decline such an offer remained unexpressed. He knew he hadn't any enemies from the past whom wanted him dead, rather it was the idea of the commitment expected for such things. He wasn't naive to the concept, having been in tons relationships previous. Though those never developed past the bedroom phase, losing interest of the other after a while. 

This was different. This was more then he'd ever imagine capable of happening to himself. This was love in its purest form.

Weeks would pass as they continued discussion of a potential future. His distancing did little to reassure Ruben of their possible relation development. It wouldn't be until nearly a month of their on off meetings, the possibility of being together becoming a near missed opportunity when he'd let it out. 

His insecurities and weaknesses, to which his love would respond in kind. Leading to their public relationship. It left many in Rubens life surprised others disgusted or worried, but they remained strong together. He began exclusively doing random odd jobs for a price. 

This would continue for 3 years until all changed. A request, recieved in person during his working hours at a bar he'd been working at a few weeks now. The suited polar bear was enough for him to know who the sender was. Given a note and departing nod the other left. 

He read the note a near 50 times by the time he returned home. A message told him of Rubens later night workings. Deciding to reveal the notes contents once the other returned. Showering then cooking a sizeable meal for both himself and Ruben, he ate alone note in hand. Reading then rereading the typed font, they needed protection in exchange for his expertise, 3 months was a bit much. Though the lower page was in writing, a signature all to recognizable. Written with a quill in near perfect cursive "You own me for a while back."

He sighed, below this was a number, one he assumed was the charge for his services. They weren't in debt or had money troubles, both were rather minimalistic people when it came to tangible goods. Leaving millions in their combined savings. It was a fine amount, just not something he saw as a need as most would. Finishing his meal just as the door unlocked and Ruben entered. Tired, Ruben dragged himself to his love then kissing him on tip is ear before continuing to their bedroom. He heard the shower run minutes later.

Setting the note atop the table he leaned back against the cushion below and behind. Ear tingling where the other had kissed. He waited while sleep nipped him, but managed to stay awake as his love finally returned. Ruben plated himself a portions on dinner from the kitchen plus a beer per his request then returned to the living room. They had to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more just setting up


	3. Chapter 3

He was picked up the day after during his break. Never resisting as he was asked to enter the flashy vehicle parked outside. Entering he became face to face with the wanted animal himself. They greeted as old acquaintances as the limo remained unmoving. They'd discuss business and restrictions, it was just as he'd asaumed previous with the loss of connection with anyone, but the mobster himself. He agreed to do the job. Their acquainted demeanors hadn't jaded the past they both briefly shared. The life of a young cocky Finnick who was nearly deathed by another before he showed to save him. Taught him a valuable lesson which he still lived by today, "Don't let ego guide your way through life. Thats how people get killed in placed like this". 

He chuckled at the memory, thinking of the situation in hand he wondered if the other had betrayed his own logic. Seeing as he was the one who had a bounty on his head. Before leaving he was informed of their departing to be after his shift. Confusion overcame himself, he questioned. The answer remained. He needed not return home for anything as they had already took it amongst themselves to raid and gather his clothing in a duffle bag in the trunk. 

He should of know, keeping a cooled head he thought logically of the situation. He was checkmated though still he requested a call. Approved, but only if it remained inside the car. He ignored the time seeing as his break was over nearly 30 minutes ago. Calling his love proved to be useless, he knew the other was usually busy during this time. It was worth a try, he decided to leave a message before disconnecting. Returning his gaze to the time he counted down the hours he had left before the mission. Departing he stood as the vehicle left, though a similar one sat across the street probably as a precaution.  
Entering the bar he was greeted with his pissed co worker who's break was nearly wasted. 

He didn't attempt calling again, it was an unspoken agreement not to call eachother during working hours unless it was an urgent. He didn't see this as urgent, but rather informing of his disappearance. His shift continued without disruption, he remained a bit off focus but for the most part he delivered drinks in a timely manner.

As the time for departure came around he called again. Wanting to at least leave a departing voice message before they were cut from all connection for the next few months. Entering the back room for some privacy he called, the ignored ringings continued until it hadn't. A soft greeting followed, perplexed he looked to the time seeing as I was Rubens lunch break explained alot. For the tone of voice he hadn't listened to the messages left eariler. 

It nearly broke his heart having to inform him of the events to come. But he hadn't, he didnt even have the time to do so. Instead settling for a loving goodbye followed by a confirmation that today was his departure. The reaction was instant, worry and anger towards his employer and the situation in general. It was nearing his shifts end, they both knew this but continued on the line as neither wanted to be the one to cut the bond they shared. He saw as a suited polar bear entered and stood near the entrance in wait for his call to end. Standard procedure.

"Their here I love you and will talk to you soon ok?"

".....Ok, love you too." 

Before the line disconnected.

**Author's Note:**

> New ship I found and was really into. Its pretty cute to think about


End file.
